Analog-to-digital (A/D) converters of any known or extrapolated technology or architecture possess limitations when utilized for digitizing high frequency signals, which is critical to applications such as radio signal reception, image and sonar processing, and other high frequency signal applications. Typical capacities for current analog-to-digital converters are, for example, 1 Gigasamples per second (Gs/s) with 8 bit resolution and 5 Megasamples per second (Ms/s) with 16 bit resolution. Digitizing high frequency signals can require higher frequency response quantizing circuits, and digitizing wider bandwidth signal spectra can require higher sample speeds (the relationship of sample speed to digitizing bandwidth is well-known to practitioners of the art, and is set by the Nyquist Limit theorem, which dictates that the sample frequency must be at least twice the bandwidth to be digitized). These limitations pose problems with at least some present technology A/D converters.
Therefore, a method for obtaining digitizing resolution (in bits), sample speed and input bandwidth in excess of conventional A/D converters is desired.